


A Chance to Start Again

by ChewyGirl12



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Collection of events and stories, Daily life of a farmer, Just a happy story of life in a small town, Maybe some drama, Multiple chapters, Really just a way to practice writing, Rival marriages are a thing with the correct pairings, Some Romance, This is a Teen up but there is cursing and some mature themes so be advised, This is my first fanfic and time here, You can date either gender in this game!, cursing, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewyGirl12/pseuds/ChewyGirl12
Summary: After news of her grandfather’s death, Claire receives his old farm in the will. Bored of the city life Claire packs up and heads over to Mineral Town to start her new life as a farmer. Hard work and many happy moments await her as she makes her living and meets new friends along the way. Although Claire is not exactly the sociable type, the residents of Mineral Town still find their way into her heart as she establishes new relationships in this small town, whether that be friendships or perhaps one day love among the many potential romantic candidates among her. This series will be an ongoing tale of a new farmers life in Mineral Town and those in it.





	1. Chapter One: To Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! This is my attempt at writing about the daily life of the farmer in the game Friends of Mineral Town. There is somewhat of a plot and I am writing as I go, I hope you all enjoy. I am writing to practice so if you'd like to leave a comment about a critique or how I can improve please do so! :)

Claire arrived at the farm early in the morning, the sun had just risen, and she could smell the morning dew laid atop the overgrown grass. She looked around her at the barren landscape, rocks and old stumps obstructed the once beautiful farmland her grandfather worked so hard to maintain. Claire sighed. When news of her grandfather’s death came, she felt it hit her the hardest. Her parents were not as distraught as she, as that one summer she spent on this farm as a kid was still heavily ingrained in her head. It was a happy memory, but now she struggled to keep it that way, as it bared a reminder to times that will never exist again.

Claire was broken from her trance when she heard footsteps from behind. She turned around to see a small man with a large red top hat, and a large mustache displayed on his face that shifted in the wind. She waved a greeting as he smiled toward her and stood beside her with his arm outreached.

“You must be Claire! It’s a pleasure to have you here. Your grandfather spoke so much about you. Look at how much you’ve grown!” The small man said excitedly.

“The pleasures all mine Sir. You must be Mayor Thomas I presume?” Claire said as she shook his small hand. The Mayor clasp their hands together with his other one and shook vigorously with a large smile.

“Indeed I am. Now Claire it’s great to have someone take over this farm. Your grandfather did his best to care for it during his final hours, but...” The Mayors smile faded as he looked around the land. Claire frowned, but when he noticed that he shook his head and waved his hands in the air, his smile returning. “No matter! I’m sure you’ll make quick work of all this. Everything you see here is yours, the barn, the coop, that house over there, everything!”

Claire looked around once more. Her parents were skeptical of her decision to move away from the city, but Claire was determined. She did not want to see her grandfathers hard work and legacy waste away to nothing, forgotten. With what little farming experience she had, she was positive to make it work.

Mayor Thomas looked at his watch, “Well I best be on my way and let you move your belongings in. There’s a General Store in the northern part of town where you can buy everything you need there for your farm. Be sure to introduce yourself to everyone too, there’s a lot of people dying to meet the new farmer!” He said and promptly excused himself out back to the town.

Claire smiled, today is the first day of her new life. Once she finished putting everything she brought with her inside, she went out into the town. She made her way to the General store as Thomas mentioned and bought some seeds she felt comfortable planting. The store was run by a small family that consisted of a father, mother, and daughter. Everyone she met greeted her enthusiastically. Outside, Claire met a woman who spoke way too much and whose name she’d forgotten half-way through the conversation. However, the lady had prepared her a home-cooked dish and a bottle of wine that Claire happily accepted and went on her way. The day continued as such, meeting people, bringing home housewarming gifts and freshly cooked meals, and making as much small talk as humanly possible. Everyone Claire met became a blur as she plopped on her bed the moment she got home. The sun had set, and it was too late to plant anything now. She looked around her house that was now littered with food that no one human could possibly consume in one day, and other gifts that laid about.

Claire ate what she could solemnly. This was her first meal alone and a sadness crept its way into her. Here she was, sitting at the table her grandfather ate at, in the house he used to be alive in. Claire did not cry, she couldn’t, not in his house. She instead breathed in deeply. Tomorrow after she planted her crops, she was going to go out again, and make whatever friends she could, people to surround herself with. That’s what her grandfather would have wanted. Except, there was one problem. Claire wasn’t exactly the friendly sociable type. She had no trouble talking or responding to people, but to actively go out and be friendly was something entirely different. She knew many people in the city, but to say that she had true friends was an overstretch. However, all that would change here. Indeed, Claire’s new life had just begun.


	2. Chapter Two: The Forge, Fowls and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire ventures back into town to meet more people and establish some friends. However, these interactions don't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Characters will be introduced via interactions, however not all with get their own. Most of these interactions will be events that already exist in the game but with a slight twist that I add. Also the chicken hoodie is a nod to the DLC costumes. I hope you enjoy!

Claire wiped the beading sweat from her forehead as she stood up, wiping her gloved hands on her overalls. She looked at her progress on the farmland, seeds were sowed into the ground and watered. She put her hands on her hips and smiled contently. She checked the time and decided now would be best to venture back into town. She threw on her chicken hoodie, where the hood was a chicken’s head and a small beak extruded from the top, to help distract from her dirty overalls and went out.

Claire entered town and noticed a building with what seemed to be a statue of a hammer. The forge, she thought as she walked towards it. Claire decided to start here, as a forge would prove useful for her tools, and perhaps the best place to start being friendly would be with the blacksmith. She immediately shook her head at the thought. She’s here to make friends, not allies to use, she thought. Not like the city. Claire put on a smile and opened the door. Her smile quickly faded as she walked into what appeared to be a shouting match between an old man and a guy around her age near an anvil. On the anvil appeared to be a broken skeleton of what was supposed to be some sort of tool. The long metallic rod that was meant to go inside the wooden handle as a base was snapped in half and laid on the anvil pathetically.

“I don’t know why it broke gramps, I did everything right!” The young man shouted. He had blonde hair that got in his face and blue eyes that currently held anger behind them.

The old man he yelled at simply scoffed at him. “You know exactly why it broke, look inside your heart and you’ll see!” The old man yelled back, his face slowly turning red.

“What does that even mean!?” The boy shouted, confused.

“Uh, hi there...” Claire said when the moment allowed, she waved her hand towards them as a gesture of recognition.

“What do you want!?” The boy shouted, turning towards her. He immediately regretted it as his eyes grew wide. Claire simply stood there stoned faced in confusion.

“Hey! You do not yell at a customer!” The old man replied, and turned to Claire, “Sorry about the missy, how can I help you?”

Claire heard the young man shuffle out an apology as well and she simply smiled. “Oh, it’s alright, I just came to say hello, I’m trying to get to know everyone better here.” She said, trying to avoid any awkwardness this situation very much well deserved.

“Oh, you’re that new farmer right, Claire?” The young man asked, not facing her.

“Yep, that’s me. And you are?” She asked still smiling.

It was the old man that answered, “Names Saibara, and that there is my grandson, Gray.”

“Gray, Saibara. Well, it’s nice to meet you both. May I ask if everything is okay?” Claire was hesitant to involve herself in whatever petty dilemma they presented themselves in, but to Claire it seemed the ‘neighborly’ thing to do.

It was Gray that spoke up this time. “I just...messed up in making the tool. It happens, I’m not that great at it yet.” He said somberly, still not facing the girl in front of him.

“Ah, well, steel your resolve! And chin up!” Claire said feigning the enthusiasm but not the sympathy as she meant her words, “You’ll get there, just keep going at it.”

Gray looked at her and smiled, “Yeah, thanks I will.” He said cheerfully.

“Ah if only you could act like that with me eh?” The old man grumbled. He shook his head and looked towards Claire, “If you ever need your tools looked at come straight to me, I’ll sort it out in no time. I also do commissions as well.”

“I will, thank you.” Claire said, “I better get going now though, it was nice talking to you both!” The two men nodded and said their goodbyes. Claire walked out the forge and sighed. That interaction was exhausting. She did not know how much longer she could feign that happy-go-lucky persona. She started walking, slightly slapping her cheeks to wake herself up. She was hoping to avoid another interaction till she got her energy back up, but just as she thought that she bumped into a person in front of her. A loud thud hit the ground as she realized she caused the person to drop what they must have been carrying. She looked down and saw it was a bag of chicken feed. She bent over to help pick it up but immediately bumped heads with the person who was doing the same, causing the person’s glasses to fall as well.

“Ah! Shit, I’m sorry!” Claire blurted out, rubbing her head. She looked up to see the person in front of her. He was a tall man with brown, almost reddish, hair and a white apron tied around his pants. He also rubbed his head as he grabbed his round glasses, putting them on and smiling.

“It’s fine don’t worry; I wasn’t looking where I was going either.” He said giving out a small chuckle. Claire picked up the bag of feed and handed it to him. “Are you alright?” The man asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, you?” Claire asked, embarrassed. Her face felt hot and she knew it was starting to turn red. She tried to shake away the embarrassment and stood tall.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. You must be Claire right, the new farmer?” He asked, holding the feed in one arm atop his shoulders, “I’m Rick, me and my family run PoPoultry, the chicken farm.”

“Oh, right, yeah that’s me.” Claire said, chuckling with embarrassment and nervousness. She was not usually this awkward around people, but she was already exhausted from her previous encounter and the fall gave no help. She did not want to embarrass herself this early, as a small town is prone to gossip and she knew that well.

“Well, if you need anything chicken related come to us, we’ll set you up.” He said with a friendly wink and smile. Claire nodded and thanked him. As Rick turned to walk away, he stopped and looked at Claire, “And nice hoodie!” He called out, “It’s cute.” He said and continued to the chicken farm he just mentioned that was right in front of the forge. Claire simply smiled nervously and decided to head back to her farm exhausted.

As Claire made her way back to her farm, she noticed a large man in front of her door. Once he noticed her, he made his way to her and introduced himself as Zack. Claire tried to pay attention to his explanation of the shipping bin, but she couldn’t help but zone him out. The man eventually yelled out something about needed a break too and holidays that Claire partially paid attention to. Luckily, the man either did not notice Claire’s lack of attention or he was just too nice as he eventually bid her goodbye enthusiastically with a large smile. Afterwards Claire finally returned to her house. She removed her chicken hoodie and threw it on the table as she went to lay down on her bed. She sighed happily as she felt instant relief. That relief quickly faded as a knock on her door disturbed her.

_Doesn’t anyone just call or send a letter for Goddess sake!_ She mumbled to herself as she stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped in front of it and stood up straight, breathing calmly and prepping herself. She plastered on a friendly smile and opened the door. Standing there was girl close to Claire’s age. She had orange hair and a bright orange and white outfit. Everything about her seemed bright which hurt Claire’s eyes.

“Hiya!” The girl shouted out, “I’m Ran and me and my dad run the Inn in town!” She said with a wide smile, she held her hands out behind her back as if she was stretching forwards. “It’s also a restaurant where we make delicious foods, although I guess I’m a bit bias on that, but I swear it is really great!” She said chuckling. Claire had a hard time keeping up with her can-do attitude. “Anyways, stop by whenever. We don’t get many permanent visitors here, except maybe that new guy Cliff who’s staying at the Inn, he seems nice but kinda lost.”

Claire mentally registered that she did not ask but wiped the thought away and still held her painful smile. The girl continued on, not giving Claire a chance to speak, but Claire somewhat did not mind that, “Let’s see each other again yeah! It’d be nice for you to have a friend here, not that I’m saying you don’t, but It’d be great if we were friends! Come visit whenever, and let’s both do our best at our work!”

Claire agreed and waved her off. She watched as the girl bounced away and Claire slowly crept the door shut until she was gone to ensure no one else was coming. She put her hands on her head and sighed. She asked for this, a chance at friends. But she would be lying if she did not say that everyone here was perhaps too friendly, and exhausting. However, she would learn to love it and feel truly at home with the residents of Mineral Town. Claire slept, ready for the days to come.


End file.
